To Have You First
by ZoroWantsHisLuffy
Summary: After something occurs, three brothers return to their hometown seeking a fresh start. Bonds and connections are made, but will they really last? Yaoi and a bit of supernatural. Main pairing is ZoLu but a lot of other pairings inside. Rated M for a reason
1. The New Kid

Okay just a little warning before things begin. This is my very very first fanfiction ever and ya I'm kinda nervous but I'll try my best! I don't have the best grammar or vocabulary and maybe I'm not even using punctuation properly. My sentences or maybe the whole damn fic could be seen as mediocre, BUT I hope that it will improve with time. To put it simply I'm a horrible writer, I went to french school but I still felt like posting something up just for the fun of it. So ya just a lil warning :)

Disclaimer: I could only wish to own One Piece but nope! I don't! If I did though... the things I would do to Zoro, Law and Luffy...

Well with all that aside! I RLY hope you guys enjoy this fic! It'll start off slow but it will build!

* * *

It was morning. The rays of the early sun shone down through the window meeting a short mop of unruly moss-green hair and a frowned face. A tanned hand reached out of the blankets to scratch his scalp, while his sleepy face bore irritation.

He let out a loud and tired yawn. He then smirked. Every time when the weather was nice, he would think how ironic it was for the oh so happy Mr. Sun to be shining in the poorest and most dangerous neighbourhood in the city.

Gangs would be littered everywhere around the streets, whether it would be daytime or night time. The news chose this particular location as its favourite, because something happened every single day. Reports would be going on and on 24/7 about any and every crime. Murders, rape, robberies, you name it! Cops did try to help in the past, but it proved to be too much for them. It was called the lawless zone, because the cops later abandoned it. Only one station remained.

It's not like he had a choice where to live. He was alone and this was the only definite place he would be able find an apartment room to rent.

His apartment was very small and only had two rooms. That being the bedroom that he was currently in and the extremely small washroom. It basically consisted of four grey walls. The bedroom was the first room you would walk into from the door. The washroom was to the left wall and a small closet was on the right side.

The room was cold. The only thing he had to keep himself warm was a thin blanket. No heating and also no appliances whatsoever. No microwaves, no refrigerators, nothing. He simply couldn't afford anything but rent and his school fees.

The teen glanced at the alarm clock. It read 7:10. _'Shit'_ he cursed. He woke up later then he had wanted.

Glaring at the poor device, he instantly sat up and started stretching, effectively shaking off the grogginess. He then sat at the edge of his bed, crouching down to pick up one of the heavy steel weights on the brown floor and immediately started his morning workout routine.

He had to stay strong and fit because that's what's helping him survive in these streets. That, and his amazing swordsman skills. He was the top fighter in his kendo class after all. He even mastered his own style of fighting. His name was well recognized among everybody who lived in that neighbourhood. Nobody wanted to cross his path while he was walking. The man who they called a demon. The man who has never been beaten. The man who fought with three swords. The man named Zoro.

The bottom line was that he could easily handle himself. Zoro would always walk around with his swords with him. The reason for this being he had kendo class every day after school. Zoro would not hesitate to use his swords on anybody who tried anything funny. Don't get him wrong though. He wasn't a murderer. He always used the back of his swords to deal with anyone picking a fight. He would sometimes cut a foe, but it was never anything serious or fatal. Sure he could get away with murder in the lawless zone, but he wasn't that kind of man. No one was worth killing in his eyes.

Panting a little to catch his breath, he finished working out at 8:15, and started walking to the washroom. Turning the cold door knob and walking into the cramped space. The tile floors of the washroom was freezing to the touch, but he didn't care. He turned and stared at himself in the mirror for a bit. His reflection was giving him a never ending frown. The expression made him look angry but serious.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, he started brushing his teeth. Finishing off, he then shed off all his clothes, revealing a very muscular tan body. His arms were like a dream to bodybuilders. His legs were deliciously long and muscular. He had a marvellous six pack and not one of them were uneven. Not one once of fat could be seen. A body from the gods. More so, he had a long scar running down diagonally from the left of his chest to his right hip and two other scars around the front of his ankles could be seen. That didn't distract the beauty fo his body though. No, if anything it complimented it.

Wanting to wash off the sweat that covered his body from the earlier exercises, he turned to his shower. Only turning the knob indicating the cold water on, because he didn't have any hot water so there was no use turning the other knob. He stepped inside and didn't make a sound, didn't even flinch at the chilly water droplets that bombarded his rough skin. He kept a calm and composed demeanour. Never once had he showered in warm water, but he has grown used to it.

After washing his body thoroughly, he shut off the shower, stepped out and grabbed a towel to wipe himself off. Not bothering to cover his lower half because quite frankly what was the point?

He walked out of his washroom, and went straight to his closet. Opening it to take out a dark hoodie with a zipper front, a green v-neck shirt that would reveal the crease and top of his well earned pecs, and a black skinny jean. He bought clothing but he didn't have many. Most of his clothes were picked by his friend though, since he had no sense of fashion whatsoever. His friend would always claim that he owed her money, even though he paid for his clothes himself.

He quickly dressed up and looked at the clock. it read 8:30._'Perfect' _he thought. He grabbed his backpack and a duffel bag that had his swords and kendo uniform inside, and left his apartment. School didn't start til 9:30, but it was a 30 minute walk to get to school. The possibility of him getting into fights, or even, he hated to admit it, get lost was very high along the way. That's where the 30 spare minutes he had would come in handy.

* * *

Zoro arrived at the gates of his school at around nine. There were no fights at all and by some miracle, he didn't make one wrong turn. He went straight to his locker to put away his stuff and grab what was necessary for his first period. At school, not many people knew about him and where he lived, so he wasn't as famed here. They did however still know he was the school's top kendo swordsman and the aura Zoro gave off was quite intimidating so students knew not to pick a fight with him.

Zoro got to his class and sat at his seat. There were a few students in class already but Zoro didn't really care. He just crossed his arms and rested his chin on them.

Quirking an eyebrow up, he glanced at his teacher who had a creepy smile plastered on her face. Something was happening today that's for sure. Something the teacher thought would be amusing. Zoro just shrugged it off and tilted his head on his arms to nap till class started.

* * *

He woke up to the sound of the bell and sleepily looked around the class. Nami, a Ginger haired girl looked at him with a "You owe me money look". He turned around again and saw Sanji. A guy he really disliked, even though Sanji was the only source of food he had. Sanji knew about Zoro's financial problems, and not being able to stand a person go hungry, he would always give Zoro leftover food from the reastaurant his father owned. No matter how much he disliked the Marimo freak. That didn't stop Zoro from insulting his curly eyebrow or his idiocy towards women though.

The blond man merely gave him a "You owe Nami-swan money look.". Zoro just responded by flipping him off.

"Fuck off." said Zoro.

"Why you moss headed-"

"Sanji quiet down" said the teacher cutting him off

Hearts popping out of his eyes, Sanji yelled "Yes Robin-chwan!"

Zoro rolled his eyes. Robin merely smiled.

Robin looked at the class.

"Great everyone is here," pausing to smile, "Today is a very special day. We have a new student"

Everyone looked up and started paying attention after that. Zoro only quirked up an eyebrow.

"You can come in"

A raven haired kid with a simple red T-shirt and blue denim jean shorts walked into class with an impossibly huge smile. A straw hat with a red band around it, hung at the back of his neck. A scar could be seen under his left eye. It almost made his face look... cute. He was slim and slender looking. There were muscles present though, just not that big. His skin looked smooth and very soft. Zoro then snapped out of it, he didn't understand why he was examining the kid so much.

"Introduce yourself" said Robin, snapping the rest of the class out of their trance too.

The kid then opened his eyes. That's when everybody's breath was caught in their throat. The kid had the nicest chocolate brown eyes they've ever seen. _'Those eyes ...' _thought Zoro quickly stopping his train of thought before saying anything he would have deemed stupid.

"Eh, but you already know who I am Robin!" the kid said, frowning.

"Yes, but you have to introduce yourself to the class" then giving him one of her smiles.

"Oh! Hi! I'm Monkey D. Luffy! Nice to meet you everyone!" the kid yelled.

_'Well... He doesn't have brains' _Zoro then put his head back on his arms, not realizing when he lifted it up in the first place.

Robin never letting go of her smile, "You may sit at the desk next to Zoro."

Zoro sat at the left corner of the class all the way at the back, near the windows. No one wanted to sit near him so he had an empty desk in front and to the right of him.

"Yosh!" the kid yelled excitedly. He started to walk but then realized he didn't know who this Zoro person was.

"Zoro?"

"Hmn"

Luffy heard the grunt and sat at the desk next to the green haired man.

"Hi!" Luffy not so quietly whispered to him.

Zoro didn't respond and just glared at him. Trying to intimidate him, but it wasn't working. He glared harder, trying to get the annoying kid to stop looking at him. But no use. It was really starting to get on his nerves the way the kid kept smiling at him.

Zoro was about to voice his irritation but Robin spoke first.

"Alright class, let's start. Luffy since you don't have your books yet, I want you to follow with Zoro."

"Okay!"

Zoro groaned. He was really annoyed now. Luffy attached his desk to Zoro's.

"Shishishishishi. This is gonna be fun."

Zoro gave an annoyed look and placed his book at the center for both of them, already turned to the page written on the board. Luffy leaned down on his arms and had a calmer looking smile. Zoro simply stared at him. Something reached Zoro's nose. The scent of... _'Kiwis and strawberries?'_ He inhaled more, _'Yes, kiwis and strawberries ... ' _Zoro quickly realized what he was doing and immediately stopped. _'This kid_...' Zoro didnt want to deal with his confusing thoughts and decided to ignore the kid throughout the whole class.

It was hard though. It was VERY hard. Especially when Luffy would constantly poke him to ask questions. The boy would then whine, then whine, then poke, then whine some more. Until finally the throbbing vein that was pulsating on the right of his forehead couldn't get any bigger.

"What" he hissed out, Glaring at the boy.

"I'm bored..." the boy whined out.

"What?" Zoro let out a harsher breath.

"I said I'm bored." Luffy pouted

"And what do you want me to do about that? We're in class in case you haven't noticed."

"I know, but you look cool so I wanted to talk to you. You have a very nice voice! " Luffy then smiling again.

Zoro just scowled and looked at him like he had grown a second head. '_Is this boy crazy?_' The on looking students would wonder if such an attractive boy wanted an early death. Sanji and Nami both gave him a smirk.

"No we're in class" He let out under his breath.

In all honesty Zoro didn't really care if he was in class or not. He just didn't want to talk to the boy. The boy made him feel... Weird...

"Awww your no fun" whined luffy while pouting.

"Tough" Zoro smirked.

"Well it doesn't matter. You're going to be my friend!"

_'Huh?'_ "Oi! Don't go deciding things on your own."

"Tough" Luffy said with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Why you..." glared Zoro.

* * *

It was finally the end of the class, and Zoro couldn't wait to get out. He rose up to his seat intending to walk out the door until Robin stopped both him and Luffy.

"Zoro, I want you to guide Luffy through the school today. Show him where his classes are and around."

"Oi-oi why me?"

"Well since you're the first student here to get to know Luffy, I thought it would be best. But you have no choice in the matter now since there's no one else left in class." she then smiled.

Zoro let out a frustrated sigh. Wondering if he even had a choice to begin with. He was stuck. And with this kid for the whole day! Can anything get any worse? Well he was sure he didn't have the same classes as him right? So at least he'll have a few breaks from the seemingly over-energetic and annoying kid.

"Luffy you should give your schedule to Zoro. "

Luffy excitedly gave it to the green haired teen. And Zoro looked it over. His eyes widened and he paled at the sight. The kid had all the same classes as him! Giving the sheet of paper one of his best glares, he tried to ignite it into flames.

Robin gave an almost knowing smile. "Well then you two enjoy the rest of the day". Zoro looked her. Her smile looked mischievous. He didn't like it not one bit. He only scowled. Robin giggling.

A soft hand reached out to grab rough ones and ran out of class. Yanking Zoro so hard he almost fell, but his training helped him keep his balance.

"C'mon Zoro! Hurry!" Pure excitement running through Luffy's veins.

"Oi-Oi! Hold on!"

Luffy smiled and kept holding on and leading the way.

* * *

So! What did you guys think of my first ever chapter and fic on this site? I know that this chapter seems a bit slow I guess, but this is only the beginning! For those of you who read it until the end, I thank you and hugs you :) ! I tried my very best to keep them all in character too! Reviews are very appreciated and also maybe some tips!


	2. Jealousy And New Aquaintances

Hey! Back with a new chapter! Haha! I cannot describe to you guys at all the feeling I get when my fic gets favorited or reviewed. Makes me so happy! So thank you! Hope I can keep it up XD

Disclaimer: Still don't own the Straw Hat crew :(

This chapter is another slow chapter, but things pick up on the next one I think. Enjoy reading, and reviews are still very much appreciated!

* * *

Two blurs were seen running through the halls. One of them was yelling something out about adventure time, while the other was cursing out the whole dictionary of profanities. Upon hearing the voices approaching, the crowd would scurry to the sides to create a path for them while giving angry or surprised looks.

Luffy didn't take notice of anything else though. In his head, it was only him, Zoro, and the fun that awaited him. His excitement had already claimed his mind, and his eyes were glowing.

"C'mon Zoro! You're so slow!"

" Dammit! You stupid brat!"

Zoro's frustration aided him to keep up with the kid's speed. However he was still struggling to pry off the vice grip around his hand. _'How can something so soft be so strong?'_ as that thought crossed his mind, he started noticing just how soft his skin really was. It felt so fragile, like it would crumble at the slightest squeeze. However, the grip from the hand was powerful and completely contradicting. The warmth emitting from it wasn't unpleasant either. Zoro's own hands were hard and rough from rigorous training. It felt like silk rubbing itself on a brick wall. It felt good.

A red tint was rapidly consuming his face. _'Am I blushing?'_ Zoro glanced at the kid who was still running. His face slowly turned into a scowl, and a vein pulsated at the corner of his head._'Fuck no! This freaking kid is pissing me off!'_ he just brushed it off as anger.

"Oi! Stop! You don't even know where you're going!"

_'Huh?'_ Luffy thought for a bit. "Oh! You're right." Stopping abruptly in his tracks.

Taken aback by Luffy's suddenness, Zoro couldn't stop in time. His body launched at the younger one, tackling him to the ground. Zoro was sprawled on top of Luffy's back, while his arms went around the one below him. His right was under the boy's midsection, while his left encircled the upper chest. His face was also buried into the crook of Luffy's neck.

Zoro groaned out and accidentally breathed in the boy's scent. As Luffy's natural aroma filled his nostrils, his mind went completely blank. The body felt so malleable in Zoro's muscular arms, and he was unknowingly squeezing. His senses were overwhelmed by euphoria. He started inhaling deeply and cuddling with the lithe form.

Luffy let out a giggle when he felt the fingers and Zoro's breath tickling him.

"Zoro, Ha! That tickles!"

Zoro's eyes widened and immediately halted his actions. Realizing what he was doing, he wasted no time to get up. He then suddenly notices how quiet the halls were and looked around to find the many stares directed at them.

He gave off one of his most menacing glares and said in a deadly voice, "What are you guys looking at?"

The crowd immediately dispersed, but a voice was heard.

"Tsk Marimo. You're the one who calls me a pervert?"

Recognizing the voice, Zoro's head snapped in it's direction.

"Shut up you curly eyebrowed freak!" Zoro spat.

Sanji's eyes darkened with anger.

"What did you say?"

Sanji lifted one of his legs and swept at Zoro. It was easily blocked and the other was about to retaliate, but a fist came out and hit both of them on their heads. Effectively leaving huge lumps where the fist had connected.

"No fighting or both of you will owe me money!" Nami yelled out while baring fangs.

It irritated her that the two guys were about to fight again in school grounds. In truth, she did enjoy watching them beat themselves till their faces weren't recognizable. However, they never learned how to choose their location properly. She was always blamed for destroying school property, just by being around them. Anything that involved her losing money made her angry. Needless to say, she despised the first ever bill she had gotten from the school, when she had done nothing wrong.

"Yes Nami-swan!"

Zoro only growled.

Vivi, a girl with a pale complexion and long blue hair tied into a ponytail, giggled behind Nami. She had a navy blue skirt that reached to her knees and a white shirt with ducklings on it. Her favourite animal were ducks after all. Unlike Nami though, she had no care for money whatsoever, her family was quite wealthy.

"Hey is the kid Zoro tried to rape okay?"

Zoro's head snapped towards her, blushing a bit.

"What did you say?" glaring at her but then looked towards Luffy.

Luffy was standing up and dusting off his clothes. He was completely oblivious of what had happened.

"Ya, I'm fine! It would take a lot more than that to take me down!" grinning widely.

Zoro crossed his arms and turned his head away. _'Hmph! Damn brat.'_

"Luffy right? I'm Nami, that's Sanji and this is Vivi."

"Oh, nice to meet you all"

Sanji waved at him and Vivi smiled.

"Hey, what were you doing with Marimo head here anyways?" Sanji asked while pointing towards Zoro.

Zoro sent him a glare.

"Ah! He was going to show me around school!"

"Aw Zoro's actually got moves!" Vivi chirped.

"Tch! Yea right! If by moves you mean raping a kid on his first day."

Forgetting about Sanji, Zoro caught Luffy cringing at the blonde's words.

"Well Luffy, if you want to be shown around. We could help out. You're only going to end up getting lost with him!" Nami pointing towards the person she was talking about.

Zoro instantly shrugged off what he saw, and scowled. _'So what if I don't have the best sense of direction!'_ He wouldn't admit it out loud though. No way, never.

Luffy looked at the scowling man. He wanted the new people het met to join them, but he didn't know if Zoro wanted to, and Robin had assigned them to stay together for the whole day.

"Well... Only if it's okay with Zoro"

Zoro raised one of his eyebrows and stared quizzically. He didn't expect Luffy to ask his permission. Not knowing why, he felt a sense of contentment from it. Zoro didn't care though if his so called "friends" were to tag along. He didn't want to be alone with Luffy anyways, after what had just happened.

He shrugged, "Sure it's fine with me"

"Yosh let's go!"

Luffy returned to his excited beaming self. Zoro couldn't help but smile at that.

Right when they were about to walk around, the bell had rung through the hallways, signalling students to go to their next class. They haven't realized how much time they've spent already in their break.

"Awww! I wanted to explore." Luffy whined and pouted.

Giggling Vivi said, "Don't worry we could do that later. What's your next class?"

Luffy looked questioningly at Zoro.

Zoro realised he had his schedule and looked at the paper.

"Oh. Art."

Vivi smiled, "Oh that's my next class! I'll show you where it is!" looking at Zoro "just in case..." then smiling.

Nami only giggled and walked away with Sanji.

* * *

They got to arts class and sat down together at one of the long black rectangular tables. The seats were benches that looked like it could fit four people per table. Zoro noticed the empty spot next to Vivi, and realized that the long nosed liar wasn't with them this morning.

"Hey. Where's Usopp?"

"He wasnt feeling well in first period so he was excused to go to the doctor's office." she frowned. She spoke again. "I heard there was a new doctor too. They say that he's a strange creature they've never seen before... All the students were talking about it earlier."

Realizing just who the blue haired girl was talking about, Luffy chuckled.

"Shishishi. Don't worry, Chopper will take really good care of him!"

Zoro quirked an eyebrow, and Vivi stared questioningly.

"You know the new doctor?" Vivi asked.

"Of course he's my little brother!"

Confusion was completely written on both of Zoro's and Vivi's faces.

_'Huh? How can someone younger than us be a doctor?'_ Vivi wondered.

_'Great, another weirdo' _Zoro inwardly sighed.

Vivi was about to question further, but a voice interrupted before she got anything out.

"It's time for arts classsss~! A new student is here, his name is Monkey D. Luffy." Pausing to wink at the class, "I expect you all to show him a gay time!" A very flamboyant teacher said laced with double meaning. He wore a pink vest with a tutu, and swan slippers. His face was also covered in heavy make-up. He looked like what people would call a drag queen. He spun around and told Luffy to stand up and say hi. Luffy did what he was told with that huge smile of his.

"I will be your arts teacher this year. My name is Bon Kureii~ I don't only teach arts though, I also teach the okama way~!" the teacher sang.

Luffy sat down, clearly amused.

The teacher briefly composed himself and spoke."Today we will be having a free drawing day. Express whatever you want on paper and hand it to me by the end of the class. Ready? Un. Deux. Trois!" He then started singing and dancing about the okama way.

"This class is so cooolll!" Luffy's eyes sparkling as he started to scribble on his paper.

Vivi, who wasn't bothered by the pause, still wanted to know more about the new doctor.

"Luffy, you said that the new doctor was your brother?" She asked curiously with puzzled blue eyes.

"Oh yaa. At first I found him in the woods and I thought he was a raccoon. I was going to make him my pet but he yelled at me for it. He's a reindeer though. Even if he looks so much more like a raccoon." He paused to compare Chopper with the other animal. "Instead of becoming my pet though, he became my brother!" Smiling all the while.

Luffy spoke so casually, like it was a normal thing for animals to be able to speak. Zoro chuckled a bit.

"So he's a talking reindeer...Why is that Luffy?"

Luffy halted actions and crossed his arms. His lips rose and his eyebrows furrowed in a pensive look. He was contemplating if he should tell them or not.

"Hmm... I can't really say it. Maybe you could ask him yourself? I'm sure he'll tell you. Let's go to the doctor's office right after this class! I wanted to see him anyways."

"O-okay... Why not? It's lunchtime after this anyways, and I guess we could check on Usopp too." the blue haired girl responded. She was a bit nervous to go see the new doctor on her break.

"Lunchbreak already?"

"Ya didn't you know? The schedule is comprised of two morning periods and two afternoon periods. A fifteen minute break between your first and second class, and another one in between your third and fourth. Lunch break is between second and third, and lasts about an hour." Vivi explained.

Luffy tried to understand but all he could get was that Lunch was next.

He brought a hand up to pat his stomach and whined. "Oh well, that's good. I'm hungry."

"Oi, That's when I could show you around too I guess." Zoro added.

"Oh Yaaa! Finnaly" Luffy beamed and smiled.

Zoro scowled, while Vivi giggled.

* * *

The bell rang and everyone sprang up from their seats to hand out their work, and leave. Vivi had drawn a pond with ducks in it, while Luffy had something that looked like... a very deformed... panda? And Zoro handed out his drawing of a bed.

"Bye everyone! Have a very gay day~~~!"

They were on their way to the nearest doctor's office, since the school had more than one. Currently they were heading to the one that was on the second floor. Luffy still didn't get to explore the school, but took in what he could along the way. He wondered just how huge it was. He didn't really pay attention to the school's exterior because he was rushed into the principal's office this morning. But seeing now how the inside was. He thought he should have. The school was pretty big! _'Shishi Ace! Nothing but the best huh?'_ He grinned, thinking of his elder brother.

Vivi was leading the way to the doctor's office. Luffy was following excitedly, he couldn't wait to see his brother and ask him how his day was. Zoro was silent, but he would glance at Luffy now and then. _'Why is this kid affecting me so much?'_

They got to their destination and knocked at the door.

A tiny voice was heard, "Law can you get that?"

The door opened to reveal a teen probably their age. He wore a yellow hoodie with black sleeves and blue denim jeans. He had slightly dark bags under his eyes, with a goatee on his chin and really messy hair that made him look like he hasn't slept in days. It gave him a very appealing look though. The tanned teen also had some body art. Both his ears had a pair of small golden earrings and his arms were inked with four tribal style tatoos. One on each of his forearms, and one in back of both his hands. The word death could be seen on his left fingers, a letter on each of them. He was the definition of a hot badass.

Luffy thought Zoro was really awesome when he first met him, but this guy was equally as cool.

The teen known as Law opened the door all the way, but his eyes never left Luffy. The latter boy kept roaming his awestricken eyes around Law's body, hoping to find something else. The taller of the two saw this and flashed a lazy looking smile.

Zoro was growing irritated. His fists were clenching to the point that his knuckles were turning white. _'Why is this asshole staring at Luffy with his creepy smile?'_

Vivi felt the uneasiness but inwardly giggled to herself. _'Seems like Zoro has a bit of competition.'_

Law leaned down near Luffy's face and smirked as the shorter boy blushed.

"Hey... What's your name?" He said slowly in a very low and sultry voice. His breath breezed across Luffy's face.

_'That's it!' _Zoro had enough. He was going to separate them and he was going to do it now. His hands reaching out but a voice stopped him.

"Luffy?" a child like voice shouted.

Everyone looked towards the tiny body that it came from. A fuzzy brown toddler sized animal, with big eyes and a blue nose, was running towards them. Its antlers and ears were coming out of a red fuzzy top hat with a white X. It was wearing a stethoscope around its neck, and a tiny lab coat that almost reached to the floor.

"Luffyyy!"

The tiny reindeer climbed up to Luffy's shoulder and wrapped its tiny arms around Luffy's head. As it hugged its brother, its eyes were closed and its face showed nothing but contentment.

"Chopper!"

"Isn't this school awesome? The Doctor's office is the best! They have EVERYTHING!"

While their conversation was going on Zoro felt relieved. He didn't know why but he didn't like the fact that Law was so close to Luffy's face. He dropped his hands back and put them in his pockets. His anger never left, but was diminishing. Why did he react like that? He had no clue, but it hurt his brain to think about.

_'Ehhhh! Is that the doctor? He's ... Sooo... CUTE!'_ Vivi inwardly squealed.

_'Luffy huh? Heh, there will be some next times' _Law smirked.

"Ya this school is the best! I already made so many new friends!"

"That's awesome Luffy! Is that them?"

The little reindeer looked at the other two behind the doorway.

"Ya! That's Zoro! And that's Vivi!"

At first chopper felt a bit nervous. He even wanted to hide, but when Luffy's hand patted him on the back, he decided that it was alright.

"Hello, I'm Tony Tony Chopper." he nervously said

"You're the new doctor? But you're so CUTE!" Vivi voicing out her thoughts.

Chopper's nervousness immediately left him, as he jumped to the floor and started doing a happy dance with a blush covering his face.

"Shut up asshole! Calling me cute and a doctor won't make me happy!"

Zoro sweat dropped, and said under his breath "He sure looks happy"

Vivi covered her mouth with her hand and started giggling. Luffy was laughing too. Law only smiled.

Vivi just remembered another reason for being here and asked.

"Hey is a student named Usopp here? Is he feeling any better?"

Coming back to his senses, Chopper replied back.

"Oh ya! He just needs to rest! He had a tiny tummy ache that's all."

"Oh okay" Vivi smiled.

Law then turned to the door and spoke up, "Well it's lunchtime. Time for me to go" He turned his stare at Luffy and reached out his arm to grab the other's hand. Lifting it up a little, he continued "Would you like to come eat with me?"

"SURE! I'M HUNGRY!" Yelled Luffy.

Zoro grit his teeth. He was seething.

Luffy was about to leave with Law, until he felt a firm strong hold on his shoulder. He looked back.

"Oh Zoro?"

"Robin wanted you to stay with me remember? I'll bring you to eat." Zoro had said, sounding serious.

"Oh ya that's true! Sorry Law, but I have to stay with Zoro today"

Law looked to where Zoro was

"Ah... What a shame." smirking a little at the jealous green haired teen.

He let go of Luffy and gave Zoro one final smirk before leaving.

Trafalgar Law, One of Zoro's kendo classmates. He earned the name "The Surgeon of Death" for his advanced medical knowledge and his precise expert cutting.

Zoro spoke through gritted teeth. "What's was he doing here?"

Chopper answered back, "He just wanted to check up on me since I'm new. He showed me where everything was and told me that he would help me if I needed it." he paused, "I think he said something about wanting to be a doctor too."

"Wow, what a nice guy! You're so lucky Chopper, he's pretty cool!" Luffy smiled at Chopper.

Zoro was offended, _'Didn't he think I was cool?...' _He instantly shrugged that thought off. _'Whatever, like I care who he thinks is cool or not...'_ he inwardly scoffed.

"Omg... I dreamt that I saw a talking sea otter..." Usopp's voice was then heard, after finally waking up. He had long curly black hair and wore a simple light green shirt with light brown pants. The most noticeable thing about him though, was his abnormally long nose. He sat up and tried to shake the grogginess out of his body.

Chopper grew fangs.

"I'm a reindeer dammit! Look! I have antlers!"

Usopp's eyes bulged out, "AHHH! It's real! I suddenly have I'm-going-to-die-because-a-reindeer-is-talking-to-me disease!"

Luffy and Vivi laughed loudly.

"Your funny long nose."

"Ehh, it's THE Great Usopp-Sama to you!" crossing his arms and huffing. "I have 8000 thousand followers and-"

"Ooohh really? That's so many!" the two brothers yelled at the same time with their eyes sparkling.

"Y-yeah, That's right! I, The Great Usopp have-"

Zoro was growing impatient with the waste of time.

"Oi! We don't have time for your lies. It's lunchtime let's get going." He interjected.

"Ooohh Lunch! I hope Ace packed me lots of meat!"

Zoro's jealousy instantly flared up.

"Who's Ace?" He asked calmly.

"He's our oldest brother" said Chopper.

Zoro instantly felt reassured after hearing that.

"Hey Chopper why don't you join us? I want to know more about you. And since Usopp was your only patient I'm sure you could come!" suggested Vivi.

"O-Okay!"

Usopp just realized what Chopper had said.

"Huh? Th-those two are brothers? But he's an animal!"

Chopper suddenly looked down at the floor. Luffy patted chopper to reassure him.

"Don't worry Chopper. It doesn't matter what you are, or even if we don't have the same blood. It's the bond that counts and you're definitely my brother." Luffy flashed him a smile, "No one will ever change that."

"Thank you Luffy" said Chopper, while hugging his brother's leg.

"For what? I didn't do anything. It's the truth!"

Zoro was impressed. At first he thought the kid was brainless, but his words had just sounded wise and sincere. Something then happened to Zoro's body. Something Zoro has never experienced before. It felt like the insides of his stomach was flipping and he could feel it up to his chest. He felt nauseous, but not quite. _'What's happening to me?'_, he inwardly questionned himself while bringing his hand up to his midsection.

Usopp felt ashamed when he saw how bad he had hurt the little guy. Looking down, he apologized.

"I'm sorry Chopper."

"It's alright dumbass!"

Chopper was blushing and scratching the back of his head.

Usopp smiled and sweat dropped at the same time.

A loud growl was heard. Everybody looked at Luffy, who was holding his stomach.

"I'm hungry..."

Everyone in the room sweat dropped except for Choppper.

"Then let's get going" said an annoyed Zoro.

All of them walked out of the office. Chopper turned to lock the door, and thought about their older brother. _'I wonder how he's doing? Today is his first day too.' _Chopper then smiled, _'Hope he's having as much fun as we are!'_

"Chopper c'mon!"

Vivi's voice snapped him out of his thinking. The little reindeer turned and ran towards them.

"Coming~!"

* * *

On another campus, a man with dark wavy long hair that reached slightly past the sides of his face, and freckles on his cheeks, was making his way to see his brothers. He had wondered how they were doing the whole morning and tried really hard not to worry about one of them. He now had a two hour long break, so he thought he would go see them. _'I hope they're doing great'_. His face became more serious now, _'It's our chance for a new beginning'_. He then smiled, _'The curse of the D family is finally broken'_. There were certain things Luffy and Chopper didn't know and that Ace kept to himself.

* * *

Hope you liked it! I didn't want to change Chopper because he's too cute to change. :) The school schedule is what we have here at my hometown. I understand that american school's have more periods though. Review!


	3. Subtle Revelations

Okay, I'll be honest, I had this chapter for the longest time, but a lot of stuff distracted me. It was the holidays after all. I really wanted to write a holiday segment too! But I have to stick to the timeline :(. Anyways, part of also why I took so long to post the chapter up was because I didn't really like it. I know how long I've been dragging Luffy's first day of school, and I've re-edited it so many times. But on the bright side! I got everything out of the way now, and I'm really excited to write the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I wrote to Santa, but he didn't bring me anyone One Piece related. :(

Happy late X-mas! Happy New Years! And I hope you guys enjoy reading! Oh and reviews are the perfect late christmas gifts you guys can give me XD!

* * *

It seemed that Mother Nature was in a really good mood today. It was the fourth day of November, and yet it was surprisingly warm. The breezes were more refreshing than cold, while the sun in the clear noon sky radiated heat onto the school's beautiful orange field. All in all, the weather was perfect for them to eat at their usual spot.

As the small group of five was making their way outside, Chopper's eyes widened in admiration when he was able to recognize a few sakura trees that decorated the vast school yard.

Earlier this morning, he didn't really pay attention to the window in his office, but he now wish he had. Sure the leaves were more of a reddish hue and the flowers weren't even in bloom, but it was sufficient enough to spark memories of his past.

Luffy paid no attention to the plantation since he was more interested in the wild life. He paused when a butterfly fluttered by them. He dropped his lunch bag and was about to give chase.

Zoro heard the bag hit the floor and glanced at Luffy. "Hey, don't go too far."

Luffy turned back and waved while running forward. "Alright Zoro!" He then started to run after the insect.

"What took you guys so long?" Nami called out in the distance. She had her hands at her sides, while sitting in a bent-knee position under a gigantic sakura tree. Sanji could also be seen sitting beside her.

Upon hearing another person's voice, Chopper wasted no time to poorly hide himself beside Vivi's left leg.

While still walking, Vivi waved and answered the other girl. "Sorry! We just went to the doctor's office, then got our lunches and showed Luffy around a bit." by the end of her sentence, they had finnally reached their destination.

"Huh? Why did you guys go to the doctor's office?" Nami asked.

"You weren't hurt, were you Vivi-Chwan?" Sanji then sauntered to her side and started examining her body.

Waving her hands up in the air, she tried to get some distance from the perverted scrutinizing eyes. "No, I'm fine." Vivi said while sweat dropping.

"Then why did you guys go then?" Nami questioned again.

"Just cause Luffy wanted to" Zoro simply answered with his arms crossed.

"And what about me! Weren't you there to visit me too?" Usopp interjected.

"Oh ya that too." Zoro half-heartedly replied.

"Ah! You don't even care!" Usopp yelled while karate chopping the air.

Sanji smirked while taking a drag at the cigarette he had in his mouth.

"Hm, was Marimo a little too rough this morning."

Zoro snarled at the blond and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"No you crappy ass cook. He," pointing to the running boy behind them. "Wanted to go see his brother."

Angered by how he was roughly pulled, Sanji shoved Zoro's arm away, and started throwing kicks at him. Seeing as they were outside, Nami felt no need to intervene in their rumble this time. She was more interested at what had been said.

"His brother?" Nami quizzically repeated.

She then noticed something trembling next to Vivi's leg.

"Huh? A puppy?" Nami stared questioningly.

Outraged, Chopper instantly abandoned his hiding spot and jumped in front of her.

"I'm not a dog! I'm a reindeer!" He yelled out.

Nami backed away, completely taken aback by the little reindeer's ability of speech.

"I-IT TALKS!" She screamed.

"That was my reaction..." Usopp crossed his arms and sighed.

Vivi giggled. "He's Luffy's brother and the school's new doctor."

Upon hearing Vivi calling him a doctor, Chopper blushed and started scratching at the back of his neck.

"Ehhh? That still makes no sense at all!" Nami exclaimed while Usopp was nodding his head in agreement with his eyes closed.

Realization hit Vivi. "Oh that's right, he was going to explain that to us." She said.

Chopper coming back to his senses, halted his actions and dropped his gaze on the ground.

"Yea..."

Concerned, Vivi said, "You don't have to if you don't want to Chopper."

Chopper raised his head. "No it's fine. It happened a long time ago anyways."

Vivi, Nami and Usopp then huddled together on the ground, their knees wrapped by their arms and hugged tightly to their chests. They looked like eager liggtle kids, waiting for the best story to be ever told. As they patiently sat and waited for the little reindeer to tell its tale, Chopper had his eyes closed and was trying to collect himself. Good and bad mermories were flashing back in his head.

After what seemed like a long minute, he opened his eyes again with a serious look, and then started to speak.

"I used to look like a normal reindeer," bringing up a tiny hoof to point at his nose, "but my nose was the only exception to that. It was always blue and I was always rejected by the other reindeers because of it." He then paused, and looked down. "Even by my own parents..."

The three around him gave a sympathetic look and waited for him to continue on his own.

After a few seconds, Chopper then raised his head to look at them again.

"But one day, a man who was wandering around the woods found me alone, and decided to try his latest experiment on me." Chopper's tone lightening up a little. "My body then changed, and my intelligence matched that of humans."

"He was a doctor." Chopper smiled. "His name was Hiluluk, and he was the one who gave me a name and a new life. He also gave me a place to stay since I was far too different from my herd."

"This is the hat he gave me!" Chopper exclaimed and took off his hat to show them.

He then continued as more fond memories were coming back to him.

"He would always show me what he was working on, and sometimes he would let me help him too."

Chopper raised his head to look at the sakura tree and was about to talk, but he was interruped by yelling.

"You ungrateful shitty Marimo headed bastard!"

"You perverted curly eyebrowed, lame excuse of a cook!"

The three who were recently engrossed by Chopper's story, didn't enjoy the disruption, not one bit. Their irritation grew as more insults flew by. Usopp and Nami being the bolder ones, snapped their heads at the two morons.

"Keep it down over there!" They yelled baring their fangs.

Not paying attention to Usopp, the blonde turned his attention on the girl.

"Alright Nami-Swan!" Sanji, then turned back in Zoro's direction. "Look at what you did, you got Nami-Swan angry"

"Like I give a shit. She's always angry anyways."

"Not always, I'm sure she's happy when she's around m-"

"Sanji! Shut the fuck up!" An angry voice yelled at them again.

Sanji was going to make Zoro pay for making his "love" yell at him, but he was going to do it in silence. They both knew how terrifying the girl can get, and honestly, they were nothing compared to her wrath.

Chopper's eyes never left the tree, but he sweat dropped at the little occurence. _'She's kinda scary...'_

"You can continue now Chopper." Nami sweetly said, sounding almost too innocent.

"Y-yea, okay!" He hurriedly said, not wanting to anger the girl himself.

Chopper closed his eyes to collect himself once more. He then opened them to continue his stare at the tree. His next words sounded solemn.

"Doctor Hiluluk had an incurable disease. Other doctors were unable to help him, so that was the reason why he experimented so much with medicine. Sakura based medicine. He was always obsessed with sakura flowers, believing that they could make miracles happen. And I think that what he used on me was made out of that too."

The other three then understood why he wouldn't look away from the tree.

Chopper started tearing. He closed his eyes shut while continuing with his story. Streams were running down his face and the other three knew that something bad had happened.

"I lived with him for two years, and I was five when he died. I had no one else to look after me, so I wandered around. Going from town to town. I no longer had the appearance of a reindeer and I also wasn't human, so I was always chased around and was always called a monster by everyone I met."

Usopp dropped his head in shame, as he felt a pang of guilt. Earlier, he had called him the exact same thing, and now he knew why it hurt the little guy so much.

Vivi and Nami were both disgusted that anyone would do such a thing. To such a cute little guy too! He's obviously harmless!

"I used to hate humans. I was always scared of them and I couldn't trust them anymore."

Chopper then cheered up a bit. He opened his eyes to look at where his brother was and smiled.

The other three saw this and looked at the boy who was still trying to catch that damned butterfly. Usopp and Nami sweat dropped.

"Until I met Luffy and Ace." Chopper closed his eyes, mentally reminiscing the good times they shared. And if possible, his smile became even bigger. "I became their brother and lived with them ever since!"

The trio all smiled at the overjoyed reindeer. It seemed he had a happy ending to his story.

Only one question remained though, and the curious red head decided to ask him about it.

"But then, how did you become a doctor? I doubt you had any help from him" Nami pointed at the running boy and sweat dropped.

"Oh, doctor Kureha, an old lady who was living with us at that time, taught me everything she knew after I begged her and told her why I wanted to be a doctor so badly. It turned out she used to be an old friend of Hiluluk's."

Nami's and Vivi's eyes widened in surprise.

"You were taught by THE doctor Kureha?" Vivi voiced out.

"Who's doctor Kureha?" Usopp asked.

Nami bonked him on his head.

"You idiot! She's probably the best doctor of our time! She's super famous!"

Usopp rubbed the lump on his head and then stared at Chopper.

"But then why would she be living with you guys?"

"Huh?" Nami brought a finger to her chin at the realization. "That's true..." Nami said.

Their inquisitive gazes then returned on Chopper, waiting for an explanation.

Chopper then became nervous. Before coming to Fuuscha City, Ace had told them that it would be like an adventure, and that they couldn't reveal too much of themselves. If people knew about their previous life, their adventure would come to an end. None of them wanted to ruin the fun, so Chopper and Luffy had both promised to their older brother that they wouldn't.

Chopper then decided to at least say something truthful.

"She was a friend of our grandfather. She stayed a night once after getting drunk, and decided to live with us when I asked her to teach me." He nervously said.

"Hm, your grandfather is probably well respected too, to know someone like her." Nami stated.

"What's his name?" Vivi asked.

The panicking reindeer felt like there was no way out. He could not reveal their grandfather's name at all costs. Of course they didn't know his, Luffy's and Ace's names, but grandpa Garp was a completely different story. He had to lie. But he knew he was a horrible liar.

"I-I-It w-was G-G-"

"Hey! Luffy! Chopper!" someone yelled out, cutting off what Chopper was about to say.

Zoro and Sanji finally stopped fighting. Luffy let the butterfly fly away, and all eyes turned in the direction where the voice came from.

"Ace!" Luffy and Chopper said in unison.

Luffy did not hesitate to tackle his older brother to the ground, and constrict the living daylights out of him.

Chopper was more than relieved at Ace's appearance. He had no idea what was going to come out of his mouth, and he had feared that everything would come to an end all because of him.

He turned to the three sitting in front of him."Well that's the end of my story!" he hurriedly said and ran to join Luffy's tormenting.

Zoro's body tensed and he half glared at Luffy's position on top of Ace. _'They're brothers.'_ he told himself, wanting to calm down. _'Nothing but brothers. Nothing but fucking brothers...' _It was then that Zoro saw luffy rubbing his face in the crook of Ace's neck, just like a purring cat. _'Nothing but fucking brothers who love each other a hell of a lot!'_ Zoro inwardly yelled. He wasn't the slightest bit calm at all.

Sanji noticed the look Zoro sent Ace and smirked. _'Interesting,__'_ he took out another cigarette, lit it, and took a drag from it. _'Looks like the shitty swordsman finally found someone he's interested in'_. He heard the low growl coming from the man he was just thinking about. _'He's quite possessive too' _he noted while chuckling.

Zoro wouldn't be able to hear the laughing blond anyways, he was too preoccupied at the moment pretending to have telekinetic powers and mentally detach the brothers from each other.

Nami and Vivi were whispering to each other while Usopp listened. They completely forgot what Chopper was about to say.

"So the younger brother is the cutest thing in the world." Vivi said with her hands on her knees, leaning forward a little to stare intently at the hug fest.

"The middle one is cute and hot. Extremely attractive!" the other girl said in the same position.

They both looked at Ace, and said together.

"And the older one is pure hotness!"

"And the great Usopp-Sama is-"

Nami punched him away, while still locking her gaze on the pile of sexiness.

"Lu! Choppy! Get off me!" Ace said as he tried his hardest to free himself.

"But Ace I don't wanna" Luffy whined.

"Me neither!" Chopper joined.

Ace noticed that Luffy's lunch bag was on the ground and it still looked full.

"Did you guys even eat yet? There's only ten minutes left of your break!"

"Oh that's right! A butterfly distracted me! I'm sooo hungry too. Stupid butterfly!"

Luffy got off Ace and went to grab the bag he dropped earlier.

Everyone was now grouping up and sitting under the tree.

"Hi I'm Luffy's and Chopper's older brother, Ace. Nice to meet you all." He said while his hand was up in salute.

"Ya, both Luffy and Chopper mentioned you. I'm Vivi." Vivi said and smiled.

While the others were introducing themselves, Luffy was opening his lunch bag.

"Y-you're not gonna eat all of that right?" Usopp asked, noticing the kid had about eight sandwiches that were overly stuffed with meat.

Luffy frowned and looked at Usopp.

"Of course I am. What a dumb question"

Everybody's eyes, except the brothers, widened.

_'Imposible, he's so small looking' _Usopp thought.

_'He better not waste any food' _Sanji mentally warned.

_'How can anyone eat that much?'_ Nami wondered.

Luffy then noticed that Ace's lunch bag wasn't in sight.

"Hey Ace, you didn't bring anything, aren't you going to eat?" Luffy asked.

"Naw, I already ate before coming."

Realization hit Luffy.

"Why are you here anyways?"

"What do you mean why? I can't visit? I was worried about you this whole morning. Of course, I knew Chopper would be fine, but you, you're a completely different story." Ace said with his arms crossed. "My brother hasn't caused you guys any trouble did he?" he asked everyone else.

The group then muttered a few no's.

Ace sighed and closed his eyes.

"That's good. It's hard you know, when one of your brothers is a little bit on the slow side." he said while waving his head from side to side.

The group chuckled a little at that.

"Now that's rude." Luffy pouted. "I meant why are you here at my school? Aren't you supposed to be at yours"

Ace was about to answer, but Nami butted in.

"Luffy this is only one side of the whole school."

"Huh?"

Leaning back a little with her hands on her sides, Nami furrowed one of her eyebrows while raising the other one. "Before you registered here, didn't you know anything about the school?"

"Nop. Ace wanted to keep the whole thing a surprise."

"Well this is only the high school side of Tom's University." she said, while bringing her arms back up to cross them.

"Then this place must be really huuuuuggeee!" Luffy exclaimed with his eyes wide.

"But why would a university have a high school side?" Chopper curiously asked.

It was then Usopp's turn to answer.

"They say that Tom's workers built the whole school themselves in honor of Tom when he passed away. And they were only two! But they wanted the whole school to be worthy enough to bear the name of the greatest carpenter ever."

"They even chose the right location." Sanji added as he looked around the beautiful field.

"Ya, and one them even became the school's main principal. His name is Iceburg and he mostly stays in the university side. Tom's wife, Kokoro, is the second principal and she stays here in the high school side." Usopp continued.

"Uh-Huh!" Luffy nodded vigorously, actually paying attention. The only reason being because he thought the whole thing was pretty cool that only two people built the whole school.

"The other worker, Cutty Flam, changed his name and opened his own company called Galley-La." Sanji said.

"Cutty Flam?" Chopper said while blinking his huge eyes. "Maybe that's Franky, he owns Galley-La doesn't he?"

"Old man Franky?" Luffy asked.

"Yea... You know him?" Usopp asked, while furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yea, that pervy guy is Aunt Robin's husband."

Usopp, Nami, Vivi and Sanji's eyes widened at that bit of information.

"Robin is your aunt?" Nami asked.

"The beautiful Robin-Chwan is related to you?" Sanji added while clasping his hands together.

"Yea! Well, she knew my Father." Luffy said but then had a thoughtful look on. "Even though I've never seen him." he quietly muttered to himself.

"She's the one who helped us get into the school, and convinced the principal to let me be the doctor here." Chopper added.

Ace was wondering if too much was being known, but he brushed it off as fine.

"Ya, she's like our aunt." Ace said.

"O-okay." Nami said and then continued where Usopp left off. "Well even though the school is Fuuscha city's best, entry here is affordable. That's because Iceburg believes that he would have built the school for nothing, if only a few people came."

"But then, how could he afford to pay for all the staff members and the school's expenses too?" Chopper smartly asked.

"The whole school is supported by Franky's Galley-La company. Fixing, plumbing, wiring, and all that kinda stuff since they literally do everything. They're even the ones who provide the electricity. And all that at no cost because of the brotherly bond that Franky and Iceburg share. The school has no financial worries and neither does Galley-La since it's the city's power supplier." Nami answered.

"Makes sense" Ace said.

Nami then pointed in the direction where six huge buildings were.

"That's the dormitory side. It's also pretty cheap, even though it's more like a suite. The three buildings at the left is the girls side, and the three right next to them on the right is the men's side."

"Cool! Do you guys live in the dorms?" Luffy asked.

"Ya." Vivi smiled. "The only requirement to have a dorm room is that you need a roommate. I'm Nami's."

"I'm Sanji's!" Usopp added.

"I wanted to be with Nami-swan and Vivi-chwan" Sanji whined.

"How about you Zoro?"

Zoro was fast asleep. Nobody had noticed when he had dozed off. Nami answered for Zoro.

"He doesn't live in the dorms. He's barely able to afford the entry and he still owes money for his school fees and stuff. He lives on his own too so it's hard for him."

Luffy looked at Zoro's peaceful looking face.

"I'll ask him if he wants to be my roommate later." Luffy said.

Nami put her hands to her sides and frowned.

"Didn't you hear me? I just told you that he wouldn't be able to pay for it each month."

"Doesn't matter, I'll still ask him." Luffy persisted.

"Hehhh, how stubborn." Nami incredulousy remarked.

"Ace, it's fine right? If Zoro's my roommate?" Luffy asked his brother.

"Ya sure, just remember to ask him first." Ace answered.

"But then what about me?" Chopper asked while giving Ace his huge puppy eyes.

"You could be my roommate Chopper." Ace said while petting his brothers back.

"Well actually, I don't think Chopper is allowed to have a dorm room since he's part of the staff... But... I think that pets are allowed..." Vivi butted in.

"I am not a pet!" wailed Chopper.

"Don't worry Chopper. I'm sure we could sneak you in. Shishishi!" Luffy said.

"Okay!" Chopper instantly brightened up and smiled.

"Then I guess I'll have to find myself a roommate too." Ace smiled.

The bell signalling the end of their lunch break rang. They now had 15 extra minutes to get their stuff and get to class.

Vivi noticed that Luffy wasn't finished eating.

"Oh no! You didn't even get to finish your lunch Luf- "

Almost as fast as lightning, all the remaining sandwiches completely vanished.

"Where they all go? They were just there!" yelled Usopp with his eyes as wide as saucers.

"I ate them duh." Luffy said.

"All five of those huge sandwiches? That was fast!" Nami's eyes as equally as huge.

They were all astounded. Sanji was the only one to see how Luffy completely vacuumed his food.

As everyone got up to leave, Chopper transformed into a more deer like form, and was about to gallop away, but Usopp's yell stopped him.

"You could transform?"

Once again, everyone's eyes, except for the brothers and the still sleeping Zoro, were huge, but this time they were on Chopper.

"Oh yea, I forgot to mention that. I have seven different forms. This is my walking point, and the one earlier, which is normally the one I'm always in, is my brain point. I'll show you guys all my other forms some other time though." With that said, Chopper hurried to leave.

Shortly after, Usopp, Nami and Vivi then walked off too while sweat dropping and thinking about how weird the brothers were. They knew that Sanji would be in Zoro's and Luffy's next class, so it was up to him to guide them there.

A sinister plan came to Sanji's mind, when he had glanced at the still sleeping person. He then looked at Luffy and flashed a devious smirk.

"Hey Luffy, why don't you wake Zoro up?"

Ace instantly felt uneasy when he had caught the look the blond sent to his brother.

"Sure!" Luffy responded, before jumping in front of Zoro and then crouching down. His hands reached out to grip the young man's shoulders and proceeded to vigorously shake him.

Zoro was forcefully awoken from his slumber and brought back to reality. To say he was furious was probably a huge understatement. Murderous intent consumed him as he snapped his eyes open in pure rage, and ferociously pinned the person down. He would be more than glad to fulfill their death wish.

Seconds passed by, as nothing happened. Normally, someone dumb enough to disturb his sleep would already be dead by now. Yet, he froze when he realized who the person was.

Luffy's discarded hands reached out to the other male's chest to push him off, but his fingers then curled and grasped the man's shirt instead. His eyes were shut tight at the bruising force Zoro had on his shoulders. It was weird, normally Luffy wasn't so easy to hurt. He let out a pained moan.

_'Shit'_, Zoro instantly noticed what he was doing to the squirming boy and how suggestive the scene was. Here he was again, caught in another awkward position, with the same kid, in the same day. Zoro grabbed one of the hands at his shirt and got up, bringing the boy with him.

Zoro's face was flushed red. He closed his eyes as he tried to will his blush down, only to look incredibly angry.

"I'm... sorry." He uttered.

"Huh? Oh, it's alright." Luffy said with a smile on his face.

Sanji's evil smirk returned full blown. His suspicions about the swordsman's feelings towards the new kid were a hundred percent confirmed. Not only did he spare the kid after so rudely awakening him, but he also apologized. That never happened before! He definitely likes the kid for sure.

Ace also sensed the same thing as Sanji, it was as plain as day that the green haired guy took a liking to his brother. His overprotective feelings arose as he sent Zoro a dirty look. Luffy was a very attractive person, Ace knew that, but he also attracted trouble and that's what worries him. It was silly though, he knew Luffy could handle himself, and he knew that Luffy could probably take on Zoro if he needed to, but he wasn't just going to forget what happened to his brother when he had been too naive.

Wanting to distance his brother a bit from Zoro, Ace dug his hand into his right pocket, and pulled it back out.

"Hey Luffy, I got some candy. You want some?"

"Of course I want some!" Luffy then jumped to his brother's side.

"Here" Ace dropped the peppermint into Luffy's awaiting hands, and then gave him a serious look. "You shouldn't wake someone up like that its rude." Ace reprimanded. Not that he cared if it was rude or not, but he just didn't want something like that to occur again.

"But Sanji wanted me to wake him up." Luffy whined.

Ace place his right hand on Luffy's head.

"Ya, true, but you didn't have to shake the guy up like that."

"But then how am I supposed to wake him up?" Luffy crossed his arms, and pouted.

The conversation was turning into an argument, and it was starting to annoy Ace.

"Well, I don't know, shouldn't you get to class? You wasted enough time already." his tone sounding irritated.

"And what about you?" Luffy accused.

"Tsk idiot, my schedule is different from yours, I still got an hour left in my break"

"Eh? That's not fair, I have to wait for Zoro, he has my schedule and Aunt Robin told me to stay with him for the whole day."

While the brothers were talking, the two others were whispering to each other. It was then Sanji overheard something interesting and then appeared right next to the brothers.

"Oh? So that means you have to attend Zoro's kendo class after school too right?" Sanji butted in.

"Heh? Zoro's takes kendo class here?" Luffy curiously asked.

"Of course, don't you know that Zoro is one of our school's top swordsman?"

_'Fucking prick, mind your own business' _Zoro inwardly hissed, as he thought back to the conversation he just had with the blond. He wanted nothing more than to wring his hands around the blonde's neck and strangle the crap out of him.

_Flashback_

_When Luffy left to go claim his candy, Zoro regained himself and noticed Sanji quietly chuckling to himself. Probably from the humiliating scene he was just in._

"_What's so damn funny?" He lowly hissed._

_Sanji then stopped laughing and looked towards the other male._

"_Lighten up you shit head, I'm merely helping you." The blond man then replied._

"_What the hell are you talking about?"_

"_I was the one who told him to wake you up." Sanji then smirked.__ "It's obvious that you're attracted to this kid, I'm simply giving you my assistance."_

_Zoro's eyes widened as he froze when he heard that one word. Attracted? He quickly regained himself to carefully think about the rest of the blonde's sentence. It was way too suspicious. Something was definitely off, why would the Curly-Brow ever help him? Sure the guy gave him food when he couldn't afford none but it wasn't really considered help, it was more because his morals forced him to. The guy would feed any person who was hungry whenever he would come across them. So what were his real motives?_

"_What the hell for? What are you up to?"_

_Sanji had a huge sadistic smirk on. Sure in the back of his mind, he really did want to help his "friend", but he would never outrightly admit that. In truth, what really drove his actions were the awkward facial expressions the swordsman would put on. He's never seen the other display such a huge range of emotions in one day, and the reactions to each one of them hinted that they were all new. It was completely hilarious to him, and like a form of payback to alot of things, he just wanted to torture him soooo bad._

"_Hmn, like I have to tell you." He smirked at the scowl the other sported and then continued. "I'll help you break the ice, but you're on your own after that." His face then turned half sadistic and half serious. "If you haven't noticed, you're not the only one who's interested in him." He laughed to himself a bit. "Even I find the kid attractive, and I'm straight."_

_Zoro dangerously growled at the blond, while Sanji merely chuckled. It was then Sanji heard Luffy mentioning something about staying with the moss head for a day. He left the glowering male and strode to the others. _

_End Flashback_

"Really? I knew Zoro was cool!"

Sanji's next words were a struggle for him, as he spoke them through gritted teeth.

"Yes... Very... Cool..."

"Okay I really can't wait!" Luffy exclaimed while bouncing up and down. He really wanted to see just how good Zoro was.

Ace really disliked the current situation. The blond was being suspicious, and Luffy would stay after school, just for the green haired guy.

Sanji chuckled.

"I can see that, but for now, let's get going to class." Sanji then started walking off in the direction of the school building. "You and that Marimo head there," without looking back, he raised his right arm and pointed with his thumb out in Zoro's direction, "are in my next biology class."

"Oh okay," Luffy paused to look back at Zoro, "Cmon Zoro let's go."

"Yea yea, I'm coming." Zoro rudely let out. His mind was still in a huge jumbled up mess and he was incredibly irritated.

"I'm coming too. I'll just see you off to your class and then leave." Ace casually said, trying not give away what he really felt. He was being wary of the other two, and didn't want Luffy alone with both of them.

A negative air surrounded them as they walked off, Luffy though, was completely oblivious to it. Sanji was completely wrapped up in his sadistic thoughts, Ace was being overly protective and distrusted both the blond and the swordsman, and Zoro was beginning to have a massive migraine.

The green haired swordsman brought his hand up to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose, while his eyes were shut. He tried to force it down and calm himself, but it wasn't working too well at all.

He let out a frustrated sigh.

_'This is going to be a long day'_


End file.
